


钓凯子的艺术

by Jackie1996



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Clark Kent, M/M, Top Bruce Wayne
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackie1996/pseuds/Jackie1996
Summary: 克拉克·肯特出了一本新书，内容是钓凯子四部曲。
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	钓凯子的艺术

**钓凯子的艺术**

克拉克·肯特 著

**选择生活，选择工作，选择事业，选择明日之城大都会。**

**选择羊毛刍绸三件套，选择布鲁克斯兄弟皮鞋，选择拉夫劳伦。**

**选择麦卡伦威士忌加冰块，选择范德赫德蚀刻冰桶，选择无麸质食品。**

**选择低息贷款，选择套利交易，选择新型涡轮发动机。**

**选择直面中央公园的褐石公寓。**

**选择40寸大电视，选择宝华韦建音响，选择意式吧台，选择卓纳玻璃餐桌，选择他妈的白色橡木地板。选择一个小妞穿着西木礼服裙，羊毛开司米拉绒大衣，以及一整个操蛋世界的克里斯提·鲁布托。**

**但这是个残酷的世界，宝贝。忘了蒂凡尼的早餐、中餐、晚餐吧：如果超人都要受制于损害赔偿，你又凭什么随心选择？**

**第一步：选择目标**

人们说起“钓凯子”总是戏谑又轻视，但任谁也必须承认，这是个捷径中的捷径，漂亮皮囊通往罗迪欧大街的超级方式。钓凯子可不是个简单的活计，可以说它门槛超高——年轻俊美，花容月貌，再加上一点点感性的魅力——花上十来年在康纳利法学院也学不来的本事。

钓凯子需要违反一点点道德伦常吗？也许。钓凯子需要突破一点点行为底线吗？可能。想想鳄鱼皮手袋。想想帕卡里兹尼古董桌。想想华尔道夫酒店的大理石地板与鞋跟碰撞的击打节奏。好吗？那就开始吧。

首先，确定目标类型。不要选择好莱坞来的皮条客，他们把年轻人吃进去连骨头都不吐出来。也别选太年轻的公子哥，你永远猜不出他们下一秒会做什么异想天开的事情。最好挑上长期独身、深谙此道的中年人士，上手快、好脱身，实乃美国甜心的不二之选。

其次千万记得注意性取向和偏好。就算是凯丽·华盛顿也不能在特朗普家族身上占到一丝一毫便宜——得东欧来的金发大胸伴游女郎才行。同理姑娘们也别想着打乔治·阿玛尼的注意，加州冲浪小子倒是应该去碰碰运气。对于生活在东海岸、被租金压得喘不上气的社畜，如果你恰好有一头微微打卷的黑发、越蓝越好的眼睛、还十分幸运地身材健美胸部挺阔屁股圆润，那么放下手里的廉价咖啡，快去哥谭偶遇布鲁斯·韦恩吧！

_“_ _你好？《星球日报》”_

_“_ _你是…露易丝·连恩？”_

_“_ _哦不，不。”穿着过时且宽大西装的大块头青年不好意思地掏出记者证给秘书小姐看。“露易丝在华盛顿走不开，我是代替她来采访韦恩先生的。我叫克拉克·肯特。”_

_“_ _好吧，”伊芙琳敷衍地握握伸到面前的手，“请稍等，董事会结束后你就可以进去了。”_

_克拉克等了一个小时又一个小时，等到平均年龄逼近80大关的董事们陆陆续续、骂骂咧咧从办公室里走出来，布鲁斯·韦恩跟在后面和集团总裁激烈地争执。_

_“这球队我买定了，你们爱退出不退出！”_

_韦恩挥舞拳头，一脸怒容，没穿外套，衬衣几乎跑出裤腰带。_

_肯特唯唯诺诺，在紧张的气氛中瑟缩踌躇着不敢上前。_

_伊芙琳叹一口气。_

_“_ _韦恩先生？韦恩先生，这位是《星球日报》派来的记者克拉克·肯特，您的专访…”_

_布鲁斯阴郁地往克拉克的方向瞟了一眼，他愣了有那么两秒钟，随机换上一副花花公子的轻浮作风。_

_“_ _嗨呀，怎么不早说来了这么个大美人？”_

_伊芙琳白眼快要翻上天，克拉克羞的满面通红，这下更是不敢抬头。_

_“_ _都是你的错，伊芙琳。”韦恩顺手搂住肯特的肩膀，一边往办公室走一边把对方的胸脯往自己身上压。“别担心克拉克，我有的是时间。这个专访保准做到让你满意，让你尽兴…”_

**第二步：投其所好**

选定目标对象后，还要进一步探究凯子对伴侣的嗜好和要求——这往往涉及到性娱乐，当然。记住不要为了金钱勉强自己做一些挑战极限的游戏，否则等到像那位前任阿拉巴马小姐一样不明不白死在床上可就为时已晚了。

在性事上适度的配合和退让是必须的，不是谁都能那么幸运找到一个温柔保守的情人。调情，当然，但别太超过，也别太刻意，最好伪装成一次偶遇，记住谁才拥有主动权——事实上只要做好引诱的部分，剩下的就顺其自然。选择场合非常重要，不要搞办公室那一套——除非对方姓克林顿*——酒店当然个标准答案，但时间可以自行发挥。野外（包括小岛，当然）和度假屋也很不错，但注意别太高调，凯子们总有需要躲避的对象（往往是原配和离婚律师）。

_布鲁斯·韦恩百无聊赖。他已经开始对这一切——揶揄谄媚、打情骂俏、俗不可耐的酒水和装饰——感到厌烦，而现在才刚过十一点。哥谭有时候就是这点不好，它不够时髦，不够“高级”，充斥着黑手党式的浮夸作风，又不像真正的意大利帮那么精巧，简直是个大都会的拙劣仿品，然而却不幸地罪恶危险了上百倍。_

_韦恩艰难地往楼上的封闭休息室走，模特和小演员围着他团团转，布鲁斯只好拉住其中一个做挡箭牌，盘算着只要再忍受一波股票交易员的满嘴屁话他就能成功挤进电梯，然后从停机坪的直升机离开。_

_计划顺利的很。但是遭遇了意想不到的阻碍——就在靠近顶楼套间，通往观景平台和停机坪的玻璃甬道内，有一个鬼鬼祟祟的人影。_

_“_ _喂。”韦恩恶声恶语，心情糟糕至极。“派对在下面，这里不对外开放。”_

_“_ _哦…我…我很抱歉，我不知道怎么就…”_

_韦恩越走越近，那人的声音有些发抖，似乎是在害怕，这勾起了布鲁斯脑海深处的一小片记忆。_

_“_ _你不知道。我猜你也不知道自己是怎么躲过一大堆保安的？”_

_“_ _我…我很抱歉…”_

_韦恩在月光之下看清了对方的样貌，以及敞开的领口和绷得鼓鼓的衬衣。_

_“_ _我记得你。那个什么《星星报》的记者？”_

_“_ _星…《星球日报》，先生。”_

_韦恩逐渐逼近年轻人，记者害怕地后背抵住玻璃窗。_

_“_ _你叫什么？还有，你在这干嘛？”_

_“_ _我…”记者咬住下嘴唇，发抖着用湿润的眼睛打量韦恩。“我听说蝙蝠侠会在附近出没，所以…”_

_“_ _所以？所以你到底是怎么上来的？”_

_韦恩将手臂撑在肯特上方，居高临下把记者笼在自己的阴影之下。他喜欢克拉克这副无助的样子。_

_“…_ _我…我贿赂了保安…”_

_“_ _哦。”韦恩慢条斯理扒开肯特皱皱巴巴的丑外套，记者扣子崩开的衬衫根本遮挡不住硕大的胸部。“就凭你那点工资？说吧肯特，你是不是把屁股卖给了保安队长？”_

_“_ _我没有！”_

_肯特猛地挣扎，脸色涨红想要为自己辩解，但韦恩的左手狠狠掐住他的腰，记者被钉在原地。_

_“_ _装什么装。”哥谭佬在克拉克屁股上揉两把，一路向上摸进衬衫。“那天采访完你就跑了，我还以为多单纯…堪萨斯来的小骚货。”_

_“…_ _不…别…”肯特拼命扭动，眼睛瞪得大大的，一副要哭不哭的样子。“…放过我先生…我…是超人送我上来的！”_

_韦恩果然停下动作。_

_“_ _超人？蓝大个还有这业务呢？”布鲁斯仍然压在克拉克身上，他伸手把记者的笨重黑框眼镜取下来。“我不信。”_

_“_ _是…是真的，先生…”_

_肯特眼泪汪汪，蓝色的瞳孔被泡的像水晶那么透亮，他情绪激动面颊潮红，嘴巴也红彤彤的一片水光。韦恩咕咚咽下口水。_

_“_ _不。你这么欠操，肯定是把屁股卖给超人了。”_

_肯特惊讶地张大嘴巴，韦恩的脑回路实在异于常人。_

_“_ _怎么能…您怎么能！超人善良又正直，他才不会…才不会…”_

_克拉克声音越说越小，最后低下头去，眼泪滴在前襟。_

_“_ _才不会什么？”_

_“_ _才不会…不会像您这样！”_

_克拉克鼓起勇气斥责耍流氓的阔佬，他说的那么用力，连胸膛都因为愤怒上下起伏。_

_韦恩被他气鼓鼓的又受制于人的样子弄得阴茎发痛，他干脆向后退开，等到肯特以为自己能够逃开的时候，从背后抱住落跑的记者，把他压在玻璃墙上，然后双手狠狠抓住胸乳。_

_“_ _哦我的小荡妇，你还不知道我会怎样呢！”_

_“_ _放过我！”克拉克尖叫着挣扎，“我真的什么也没做！”_

_“_ _不，宝贝。”韦恩在记者的颈窝咬一口，“要么陪着我，要么我把你这个偷偷摸摸闯入私人领域的家伙交给保安…你连衣服都破破烂烂的，他们会怎么对你？”_

_“…_ _不…别把我交出去…求您…”_

_肯特的挣扎渐渐平息，这大概就是权力的力量吧。_

_“_ _好孩子，宝贝。我不会伤害你的。我们去房间里，让我好好看看你…”_

_克拉克夹紧大腿，不情不愿地被弄进套间。薪水微薄的小记者从没见过带客厅和会议室的套房，有那么一会他甚至忘记了伤心和害怕，就只愣愣站在原地。_

_“_ _我保证，只要你让我满意，这样的地方要多少有多少。”_

_韦恩把肯特推到在大床上，没几下把人剥个精光。_

_“_ _看看你，”布鲁斯对眼前的景色很是兴奋，“健壮的农场男孩，我今天要把你操个爽！”_

_克拉克受不了露骨下流话，他把脸埋在臂弯之中，任凭韦恩拉开大腿，涂了润滑剂的手指塞进后穴。_

_“…_ _别…不要…”_

_“_ _放松，宝贝。我会照顾好你的。”_

_肯特无法放松。他的括约肌紧绷，布鲁斯只能对着那粉色的小屁眼咬牙切齿。_

_“…_ _我…我做不到…对不起先生…”_

_韦恩叹一口气，谁让他就是喜欢这小子呢？哥谭人爬上床，把记者沾满泪水汗液的头发撸到脑后，然后一点点亲吻青年的面庞、嘴巴、脖子和前胸。_

_“…_ _唔…啊哈…”_

_“_ _你喜欢这个？”韦恩再次把乳头含进嘴里，“还说不是荡妇？”_

_“…_ _哼…啊…先生…”_

_布鲁斯把两个奶子舔的湿漉漉，奶头被又吸又咬弄得红肿色情。克拉克扭着腰喘息，阴茎也渐渐勃起。韦恩觉得是时候了。_

_手指在肛门处轻轻打转，克拉克不觉得难受，只觉得刺激和羞耻。括约肌被插开的瞬间有点疼痛，但微凉的润滑剂降低了摩擦感。韦恩做的很慢，手指一点点开拓肠道，直到润滑剂化成浆液，从肛门里流出来。_

_“…_ _哈…啊唔…先…先生…”_

_“_ _叫我布鲁斯。”_

_布鲁斯又增加一根手指。他轻轻的研磨，剪刀状开拓肉道，克拉克觉得浑身发热，屁眼忍不住收缩。_

_“…_ _布…布鲁斯…嗯…”_

_手指退去的时候克拉克甚至感到空虚。更多的手指。韦恩开始操他，用手指。克拉克听到咕叽咕叽的声音，润滑剂一定已经打湿了床单。_

_“_ _感觉怎么样，宝贝？”_

_“…_ _唔…我…啊哈…我…”_

_克拉克觉得自己淫荡又下流，肠道蠕动着吞吃，屁眼张开渴求被填满。_

_“…_ _布鲁斯…布鲁斯…我…要更多…求你…”_

_韦恩深吸一口气，他怀疑自己坚持不了多久。这个小东西太会勾人了。_

_布鲁斯把龟头塞进肛门，立刻受到肉穴的热烈欢迎。克拉克叫声短促高亢，让人热血沸腾。_

_“_ _操，你真棒。”_

_韦恩刚开始进的很慢，但他很快就失去耐心——克拉克的屁股太骚了！他摆动腰肢的动作简直就是在求着被好好干上一场。_

_“_ _啊！不！慢一点…啊哈…嗯…”_

_韦恩慢不下来。他必须更多、更深地操进这个小穴。肉道绞紧想要鸡巴放慢节奏，但想都别想，布鲁斯咬牙保持高速抽插。_

_“…_ _啊…先生！布鲁斯！嗯唔…好大，好深！”_

_“_ _喜欢吗宝贝？”_

_韦恩额头渗出汗珠，他俯身揉弄克拉克的胸部，这个屁眼实在紧致的过分。_

_“…_ _啊哈…喜欢…好喜欢…好棒！”_

_被填满的感觉让克拉克欣喜的发狂，他更多地分开双腿，努力把阴茎含的更深、更深——就是那！_

_“…_ _啊！！好棒好棒先生把我操的好满！”_

_“_ _什么？”_

_不等韦恩来得及反应，克拉克就被挤压前列腺的快感刺激的高潮。射精让屁眼疯狂收缩，肠道抽搐般撕咬阴茎，韦恩精关一松，泄在记者体内。_

_“_ _妈的。”_

_韦恩喘着气倒在肯特身上，对方眼睛都失了焦，浑身沾满自己的体液，肛门处一片泥泞。_

_“你可太他妈要命了宝贝！”_

****

**第三步：欲擒故纵**

等到凯子完全上钩、对你着迷不已，就是时候收线，索取应得的奖励了。记住别显得太过热切，但也别不识相。钓凯子也要讲究格调，不是吗？

_韦恩已经快一周没有操到小记者。他忙于球队交易走脱不开，克拉克又不愿去哥谭找他——理由是那里有“不好的回忆。”妈的，妈的，妈的。韦恩被渴望弄得焦躁不安，他非常需要肯特用嘴巴来给他降降火。_

_“哈罗…布鲁斯？”_

_“_ _克拉克，我的宝贝儿，你在哪？”_

_“_ _波士顿。”_

_“_ _我今晚就去找你，交易在可算结束了。”_

_“_ _不…不成布鲁斯，红袜队世界大赛的稿子还没写呢，佩里可不是能糊弄的人。”_

_“_ _妈的克拉克…你住哪个酒店？”_

_肯特叹一口气，他还在媒体包厢里赶稿子，哪里有时间回酒店？_

_“_ _我住芬威球场*。认真的布鲁斯，我真的没法分心给你。”_

_“_ _操，操，操！操你克拉克！我要操你！现在！”_

_肯特心虚地捂住听筒，观察四周有没有窥视的目光——但大家都忙成一团抢着发新闻，谁有空关心记者和阔佬的奸情？_

_“_ _我知道布鲁斯，我知道。但是佩里说再延期就要扣光奖金…我可不能冒这个险，房东还要涨租，大都会可不是个便宜地方。”_

_“_ _包我身上！你喜欢带露台的大宅还是高层？考虑考虑上西区，离我的公寓近。”_

_“布鲁斯别…”_

_“_ _大都会的地皮都他妈快让卢瑟划拉干净了…我要给你买个高层，带玻璃房的那种。我操你的时候要让全世界都看看你有多美宝贝！”_

_“_ _布鲁斯…”_

_“_ _还有《星球日报》！该死的玛拉家族拒不出售…到哥谭来吧克拉克，你想去那个他妈的报纸都行。”_

_“_ _不，布鲁斯，不行。”肯特拿出就事论事的语气，“我好不容易才在编辑部站稳脚跟，你怎么能让我说走就走？”_

_“_ _那要怎样，克拉克？我要怎么才能见到你？！”_

_记者叹口气，手指飞快地敲击键盘——有些实在太快了。_

_“_ _我就快写完了，布鲁斯。待会把地址发给你——不是什么高级地方，你得知道。还有我的公寓…认真的吗，爹地？”_

_“_ _妈的！你他妈让我硬的不行。什么都行，克拉克。要星星我也给你…只要你能跪在地上好好吃我的鸡巴。”_

_肯特无奈地挠挠头，他身边已经有记者陆陆续续离开，ESPN的摄像师正在上传比赛图像。_

_“_ _哦布鲁斯？”_

_“_ _什么，宝贝？”_

_“_ _让我们来打赌，看你会不会在深喉的时候就射出来。”_

**第四步：脱钩**

千万记住，钓凯子是短期交易。别想着发展长久关系，事实上拖得越久越不利，凯子们很容易就把你的独立性完全吞噬——假如到了你为凯子放弃工作和自我生活的地步，那到底是谁钓了谁？

做好防护措施。没人想钓个凯子还搞出一堆家长责任，这绝不是合理范围内的代价。理性的做法是，在钓凯子之前就做好脱钩计划——你想从他身上得到一部车？一年租金？还是仅仅想要对方支付一笔账单（损失赔偿也包含在内，当然）。等到目标任务达成，也差不多是时候说再见，然后迎接下一个挑战了。

说再见的方式很重要。凯子们不是可以轻易得罪的对象，你也不知道日后是否还有回钓的一天。如果你足够幸运，凯子们的兴趣会渐渐转移（还有很多人等着钓他/她）；如果凯子对你的索求强度一如既往，那么分析你对他/她产生吸引的魅力点，然后打破这个魅力形象——或者，在某种几乎不可能发生的小概率场景中，也许你和凯子能收获真爱呢？

_韦恩躺在他给克拉克购置的公寓床上，看着年轻人甜美安逸的睡颜。今天是周末——就算记者按理说没有周末，但临近训练营想必也不会出什么紧急事件。哥谭佬沉溺于这种和煦的氛围，大都会和克拉克就好比那个红蓝色的守护神，永远阳光明媚，驱散笼罩在韦恩心头的阴影。_

_布鲁斯从身后抱住克拉克，轻柔的吻落在记者肩头，一路向下最后停留在腰部的弧线上。_

_“_ _唔…布鲁斯？早上好…”_

_“_ _早上好，宝贝。”_

_韦恩凑上去和情人接吻，从床下拉出一个小盒子，掏出一对袖口。_

_“_ _这个给你。”_

_克拉克把那钛金镶钻的饰物拿在手里，他搞不懂韦恩在玩什么把戏。_

_“_ _布鲁斯？你知道我用不上这个。”_

_“_ _我今天约了裁缝。待会一起去定身礼服。”_

_“_ _你真好…可我要礼服干嘛？”_

_克拉克一脸不明就里，蓝眼睛迷茫地瞪着，韦恩越看越喜欢，不由把他按在床上狠狠揉了揉。_

_“_ _当然是去参见宴会，傻瓜。我要带你出席青年企业家晚宴。”_

_“…_ _布鲁斯？”_

_“_ _怎么，宝贝？”_

_“_ _你要…把我们两个公开？”_

_“_ _有什么不好吗克拉克？我是说，我以为你会很高兴。我是认真的，而这样对你不公平。”_

_“_ _没什么不公平…”肯特翻身下床，拽过沙发上的裤子往身上套。“抱歉布鲁斯，我也觉得是时候改变了…下赛季我可能要呆在西海岸很久，所以…”_

_“…所以？”韦恩坐在床上，觉得自己活像个傻瓜。“这就结束了？我们？”_

_克拉克叹口气，俯身亲亲不满的哥谭人。_

_“_ _生活总是在变化，布鲁斯。抱歉我也没想到会是这样…今天有个采访，不能一起吃晚餐了。”_

_克拉克把袖扣轻轻放在桌子上，转身走出卧室。_

_“_ _克拉克！”韦恩不甘心地大喊，“你他妈要去采访谁？！”_

_“是个大人物，布鲁斯！”克拉克从厨房拿出吐司，“我要去采访莱克斯·卢瑟！”_

**钓凯子不是心血来潮就能干成的，要仔细观察、小心谋划，找到凯子们那深深掩藏的小嗜好——好了姑娘小伙们，现在合上书本，踏出房门，勇敢地付诸实践吧！**

**End**

整整一天，瞭望塔上都没人敢于接近蝙蝠侠。黑暗骑士比平常更加阴沉可怖，浑身散发着“非常不爽”的蝙蝠气息，沃利仅仅因为咀嚼的声音稍大了一些就被骂的心情抑郁。戴安娜对此十分不满，超人前来救场。

“B，我们需要谈谈。”

“…不。”

超人忍住笑意。

“我知道克拉克甩了你。”

蝙蝠侠转头盯住氪星人，表情藏在面具之下。

“他连这个都告诉你？你们是不是早就上过床了？所以联合起来耍我玩？”

“不，伙计。”

超人环顾四周，人们明智地撤离了暴风中心，现在整个大厅只有他们两人。

“我不需要你的同情。任何意义上的。”

“事实上，”超人从身后摸出一副黑框眼镜带上，“虽然克拉克甩了你，但是要不要考虑和 **超人** 一起晚餐？”

**全文完**


End file.
